A calcium phosphate cement (abbreviated as CPC) has been widely used as an implant or filling material in dental and bone prosthesis, and its technical details can be found in many patents, for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,104; 5,092,888; 5,180,426; 5,262,166; 5,336,264; 5,525,148; 5,053,212; 5,149,368; 5,342,441; 5,503,164; 5,542,973; 5,545,254; 5,695,729 and 5,814,681. Similar to CPC, calcium sulfate and bioactive glass have also been suggested or used as an implant or filling material in dental and bone prosthesis.
Heretofore the conventional method of forming a set or hardened bone cement in bone cavity involves directly injecting a cement paste into bone cavity, which suffers the followings drawbacks among others:    (1) While the liquid-powder ratio of the cement paste is too high, the strength of the hardened cement becomes too low, that can cause the cement to more easily disperse/disintegrate;    (2) While the liquid-powder ratio of the cement paste is too low, the viscosity of the paste becomes too high, the working and setting times become too short, and the paste is hard to inject through a syringe;    (3) Dispersed cement particles in body fluid/blood, especially before being fully set, can penetrate into surrounding tissue, that can cause serious hazard during or after surgery.